1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative accessories which are attached to a vehicle to give the vehicle an enhanced and special appearance. In particular, the present invention relates to the field of attachments adjacent to the wheels of a vehicle to enhance the appearance of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, decorative attachments to a vehicle are known in the prior art. However, to the best of the inventor's knowledge, there are no prior art attachments adjacent to a vehicle's wheel which can spin freely of the rotation of the wheel to provide an enhanced appearance even after the vehicle has come to a stop.